The Transforming Of Kagome
by AngelicVampires
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome share a special moment. They have some confusion about something and their special moment turns Kagome into something they had never thought possible.


**_Kagome's Point of view_**

**_All I wanted to do was punch something. As I rolled over I noticed that the alarm clock said that I was late for going back to Inuyasha's Era. I waited for him to come get me for about two hours after I realized this. Somehow he never came. I hadn't really expected him to come. Yesterday when I left I had seen Kikyo's soul stealers in his forest. I expected her to take him to hell. Yet for some reason I still cried over him. Suddenly I heard my window open but I didn't feel like turning around. I knew he would be there. Let him make excuses for why he went to see her. I don't understand what he sees in her. She has tried to kill me on multiple occasions and Inuyasha was always his stupid self and called me a klutz. I wondered what he would say to explain himself._**

**_"Kagome, please listen to me."_**

**_"Why?" I could feel the tears come down my face like little rivers of salt. I heard him mutter a curse and sit down on the bed. I tried to hurt him so that he would leave me alone._**

**_"Why would you leave Bitch?"_**

**_"I left because you wanted to be with Kikyo. I accepted that when I released you from the Goshinboku tree long ago. I knew that you loved another when you called me her name. I know that you see me as her replacement and have given up hope that you love me as I love you. I know what I promised when I would stay with you and find the shards and defeat Naraku. I also know that after Kikyo was brought to her life that you have always loved her and that you have no room in your heart for me so please Inuyasha's just leave." By that point I was sobbing and there was nothing I could do to control it. I hadn't meant to say that much about my true feelings._**

**_"Kagome, did you follow like normally? No, so you don't know that I sent her to hell without me. I had Yuki and Hayate with me. Why do you always think that just because Kikyo comes waltzing into town that I'll leave you and our pups to go to hell with Clay Pot?"_**

_FLASHBACK_

_I had to escape before he regretted what we did that night. I got to the well after having Shippo put the statues on Inuyasha so that he wouldn't follow me. I had a bad feeling in my stomach and as soon as I got to my time I could feel me senses tingle. I couldn't figure out what was wrong and my ears were burning. My miko powers somehow faded then came back with a new burst of energy. Like my body was protecting itself from hurting itself. At that time I hadn't understood what was going on. I hadn't really wanted to know. At first I ignored it but then when I smelled everything and my ears and nose hurt from all the different smells and sounds around me. And then I smelled someone who smelt like Inuyasha and I. I tried to find them yet I couldn't. I noticed they had no path and that they were in me. It was then that I realized that Inuyasha had gotten me pregnant. Just as I realized this I saw the light from the well and realized that Inuyasha had come to get me._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Inuyasha's point of view**

**I saw the soul stealers and I followed them. I knew Kagome had seen them but I had thought she was going to follow me. I went to talk to Kikyo.**

**"Kikyo"**

**"Inuyasha. You must come to hell with me. Naraku is dead. The shards are found. The jewel is complete. You have fulfilled all your duties to those on earth. Let's go."**

**"Kikyo, I can't go. I promised Kagome that I would be here for her. I care about her. I love her. Most important of all she is my mate. I can't leave her now. Not when she needs me most."**

**"Inuyasha, I have loved you since I first met you. I came back for you and now you choose to leave me for some girl who looks like me, but will never be me? Fine! I hope you two die horrible deaths. I will see you in hell!"**

**I watched as Kikyo sank into the depths of hell.**

**"Kagome, I hope you heard me. I love you with all of my soul and I hope you will be my mate."**

**"Inuyasha's, Kagome never followed you. She left as soon as you did. She told me to stay with you." Shippo had been listening the whole time.**

**"Why would that Bitch leave me? When I love her?"**

**"Kagome never knew you loved her. She thought you wanted your precious Kikyo, so to make it easier on herself, she left."**

**"Damn that Bitch. I have to go get her. I need her."**

**Inuyasha's view, Kagomes era**

**I traveled through the well and found her home. I smelt her, but she seemed different somehow. I climbed in through her window and immediately regretted going to Kikyo. Kagoma was crying. Her smell was different, but it was not the tears that made her smell that way. I did not know what it was then, but it was driving me crazy. Her smell was different, but it was not the tears that made her smell that way. I did not know what it was then, but it was driving me crazy.**

**"Kagome, please listen to me."**

**"Why?"**

**"Why would you leave Bitch?"**

**"I left because you wanted to be with Kikyo. I accepted that when I released you from the Goshinboku tree long ago. I knew that you loved another when you called me her name. I know that you see me as her replacement and have given up hope that you love me as I love you. I know what I promised when I would stay with you and find the shards and defeat Naraku. I also know that after Kikyo was brought to her life that you have always loved her and that you have no room in your heart for me so please Inuyasha's just leave." I could smell her tears flowing down her cheeks"Kagome, did you follow like normally? No, so you don't know that I sent her to hell without me. I had Yuki and Hayate with me. Why do you always think that just because Kikyo comes waltzing into town that I'll leave you and our pups to go to hell with a lifeless Shell?"**

**"You always want Kikyo, so why don't you just go to he-, you sent her to hell and you didn't go with her? Why would you do that?"**

**"I could not leave the woman I love. Kagome, you are my love, and if you will accept, and don't think it is to disgusting, I would love to have you as my mate." She didn't even have a chance to answer. I wanted to tell her all I had to say before she sat me to death for even suggesting her as my mate.**

**"Please, just listen to me." I then realized why she smelt so different.**

**"Kagome, it is perfect. You are already having my pups, twins in fact. So why not be my mate? I would love you till I die. You mean the world to me and I would die if you left me."**

**"Inuyasha, I don't know if-"**

**"If you will not have me I will return to my era, and with having nothing to live for, I will become a full fledge demon."**

**"Inuyasha, wait-"**

**"If you will just let me finish, please, Kagome I will die without you. Please be my mate. If you will not please put me out of my misery now. It is better to die now than to live centuries without you." She got off her bed and came towards me. Her eyes were red form her crying, but she was smiling.**

**"Kagome, I-"**

**She started to play with my ears. Then she did something I couldn't even imagine her doing, even in my dreams. She bent down and kissed me. I instinctively wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to me. All of a sudden we both pulled away from each other. However it wasn't for air, it was because we both had discovered that my love was a hanyou just like I am. I wondered how this could be possible.**

**"Kagome-"**

**Just as soon as I had started to say anything she kissed me again. **

**"Inuyasha, you need to let me speak." When I nodded my consent for her to continue she did just that. "Inuyasha, I know that I need to take your word for what you say unless you can prove to me that you will stay with our pups and I. I need to know that if I say yes to you about being your mate that you will stay and be faithful because you want to, not because you feel like you feel have to." As she said this I knew that I had hurt her everytime I left to go to Kikyo. I hated that I had caused her to be so untrustful of me. **

** "Kagome, I can understand if you want to leave me for someone else. Hell, I would understand if you wanted to leave me for Sesshomaru."**

**"Inuyasha, I just want you. I love _you_. Not Sesshomaru or anyone else." As she finished saying that she yawned. I grabbed her and put her under the covers. I was going to go sit against the wall when she grabbed my shirt. "Inuyasha, please if I am going to be your mate we should sleep in the same bed, besides I am already pregnant with your pups." I hesitantly nodded my head. I climbed in beside her and it was so relaxing that we both fell asleep.**


End file.
